For military and law enforcement special operations personnel, it is often necessary to quickly and efficiently create an entry or an observation opening in a building structure. Typical entry tools require that the operator stand directly in front of the window, wall or door of the building structure in order to create a primary or secondary entry point or an opening for observation. However, requiring the operator to stand directly in front of the entry/observation target of the building structure can expose the operator to enemy combatants and criminals attempting to prevent the operator from creating the entry point/observation opening.